Episode 3-29
Summary Saha advises Laila that things will become a nightmare from this point on. She notices his wounds, but as he begins to tell her not to worry about it, a shadowy person rushes towards Saha to attack him. Saha grabs a nearby pole and pulverizes the figure. He then explains that his wounds show the amount of time he has left, as if he is returning to the time of his death. He then tells Laila to pay attention since there will be many obstacles on the way to Brilith. Many more shadowy figures appear, carrying weapons. Laila does her share of overpowering the attackers, and then notices a newspaper page drifting by. When she grabs it, she notices that it is dated N12.7.11, and the headlines describe various aspects of Asha's first trial for the murder of 29 people: being defended by Lorraine Rartia, avoiding the death sentence requested by Saha, criticisms of Saha ignoring the human rights of criminals, and the jury's admiration of Asha. Laila wonders if time has skipped ahead since she used the Human Search System since the trial was in the 7th month. Saha confirms that it is now the 11th month. He adds that once the nightmare of 11.21 occurs, Brilith's dream resets and repeats. Laila asks if she is simply clinging to the past, but Saha reveals that on the contrary, with each repetition Brilith gets closer to the truth. But the process is causing her a lot of pain and anguish due to her growing sense of betrayal. After nightfall, Laila and Saha arrive outside a place called Ronpang Farm - Creation brand material delivery specialists. Saha reveals that the house in the distance is the location where Asha committed her final murders of N12. Laila asks if it was the three unsolved cases, and he confirms it. He adds that one of the three did not have the name Kubera, and that the three were people who were doing a background check on Asha on his behalf. If Asha and Brilith are left alone here, then the dream loops back to the beginning. He suggests that Laila should somehow stop Asha and then wake Brilith, and that he is unable to help since he will disappear soon. Laila asks why, if he is just a dream, then realizes that maybe he is not, since she has never heard of a defined and independent entity like him during dream tracking. He responds that he had earlier suspicions, but now he is sure—"Laila" should do a better job of studying about dream tracking. In Atera, as Tara and Natasha mention that it has been less than 5 minutes since Laila began, one of them asks Airi what she is writing. She replies that she wrote to her brother in their exchange diary earlier, but he never wrote back, which is unusual for him. In Rindhallow, Claude's copy of the exchange diary is open, on his desk, to Airi's message, along with an open vial. Someone calls his name, and someone else tells them not to bother him since it is impossible to wake him after he takes the sleeping pill. Saha confirms that he is not a dream, but "Laila" is. He tells Claude that he cannot fool him with bhavati yama. "Laila" now has a masculine physique and purple hair. Saha then asks him if he feels responsible for his death, since he prevented Asha from killing Laila. Claude stammers that it was not what he intended, since he thought that Asha would go after Leez. Claude turns his head as someone in the house screams. Currygom's comment It would be a good idea to read Episode 2-153 as well. Afterword Good thing they're shadowy forms. Since they're shadowy, they can appear on a webtoon rated for all ages. But what if Brilith saw this scene? All these shadows would appear as actual people to her... I'm going to skip the fight details. I don't want to the story to linger on fights with small fries like these, and you'd probably hate it as well... But what about when they're not small fries?! Later on, Leez might have only fight scenes, with almost no dialogue for a week, which possibly ends with just bang bang slam slam sound effects. I can hear Saha's blood pressure rise Some of you were confused by this, but that trial was in the year N12. It happened several years before Kubera Season 1. In Season 2, the conference in Aeroplateau happened in the year N16...and it's now N23 in Season 3. As for the three unsolved cases, the story here is a bit different from what Mirha said at the conference in Aeroplateau... Didn't Mirha state that all three unsolved cases were Kuberas before crossing them off? But Saha said that the last of the three wasn't a Kubera. So who is telling the truth—Mirha or Saha...? You'll realize the answer right away if you think about who is able to search people by name. Mirha's statement included an error, but Saha never pointed out this minor detail and focused on the larger issues at hand, not bothering to unnecessarily nitpick her statement. Notes * Claude appears younger than his 36 years here. It is possible that he has taken on his appearance from the year N12, when he was 25. References